


传说

by kristina251



Series: 风刃传奇 [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 从这一篇开始终于进入了单元剧的节奏，时间也基本在Part 1之后~这次的脑洞其实是让盖德老爷子患上阿兹海默症的新闻炸出来的。转一句微博看来的话吧：你自己也许会忘记自己，但我们永远不会忘记你。





	传说

穆勒和诺伊尔趴在茶馆桌上，距离饿死还有一步之遥。

 

两人行走江湖，居无定所，一切方位任凭飞廉指示。近日来连番赶路，说来也巧，竟又转回了慕兴城。可进得城来，却是毫无异状，两人在城里连转几天，莫说有何奇谈怪事，就连个搬砖的活也没找到。眼看身上银钱用尽，却又生财无门。又是一天下来，穆勒走的口渴难耐，索性把最后两个铜钱扔进了茶馆。茶馆小二见多识广，一眼便知两人身上无钱，也不来用心伺候，只提过一壶热水便没了动静，眼看那一壶清茶渐渐冲成了清水，两人还是一点赚钱的办法也想不出。日头西斜，穆勒倚在沿街栏杆上，眼巴巴的瞧着小贩挑着香气四溢的包子摊从眼前走过，口水横流，恨不能化作一阵风，随了他去。

 

“咣——”

一声巨响将两人目光同时吸引过去。门边的位置坐了一位老爷子，两人一进门便看到了，那时正渴的慌，却没在意。老人穿戴齐整，衣饰也整洁，只是精神似乎有些不济。小二原本在一边大了嗓门，费劲给他解释茶馆即将打烊，请他明日再来，老者却端坐不动，盯着眼前一杯冷茶，目光涣散，微微点头，嘴唇颤动，却没有发出声音。老板等不得，脾气上来，劈手便拿过身边茶壶甩了过去。那茶壶是店中烧水用的大铁壶，被他一把砸在地上，半壶开水洒了一地，万幸没砸着人。

“老人家上了年纪，不坐在家里享福，天天跑出来，嫌死的不够快？丢三落四不说，又不记得带钱，还要上这店里坐，一坐便是一天，日日如此，我们还做不做生意？快进土的东西天天坐在这门口，简直坏我的风水，好生晦气……”

老板嘴里不干不净，穆勒和诺伊尔两人听在耳里，不由都动了义愤之心。诺伊尔一皱眉，一掌拍在桌上，便想出手相助。穆勒手快，赶紧将他手掌拦住，又丢了个眼色过去。

“怎么？”诺伊尔瞧他脸色，知他有话说，压低了声音问了一句。

“别冲动。”穆勒冲他比划了个噤声的手势，凑到他耳边，悄声说道，“一会别管我说什么，头三次叫你说话，你只管点头称是，后三次问你，你一并摇头否认即可。”

他脑子活泛，诡计多端，诺伊尔知他必有用意，这会也不必多问，便点点头示意明白。穆勒清清嗓子，冲他打个眼色，朗声说道：“胖子，我瞧这店里风水，着实是不错，我们一路走来，还没见到比这风水更好的店铺。难怪老板生意兴隆，你说是吧？”

“确实如此。”诺伊尔点点头，心里暗骂猴子。

“你看这里，坐卯朝酉，双星到向。茶壶在西，正是西方见水，旺财之局，西北角空位不动，防那祝融火煞，开西南门，引水气入宅，可将财气留住。不知当初是何人布局，真是好手段，好功夫。”穆勒四处张望，连连点头称赞，又冲着诺伊尔眨眼。诺伊尔听得一句不懂，只好囫囵点了点头，唯唯称是。

“这里正对街上，三临四碧当门，恰是木宅，木气过盛，难免多是非，店里偏又以红色装饰为主，正可化解口舌。瞧这房子该是老宅，伏位有神龛，平复地气，客人进门走生气，入延年，至伏位，正好吉气连贯。我瞧这里少说还可有十年好生意。对吧？”

化解口舌？诺伊尔听得大翻白眼，奈何受穆勒嘱托在先，只得又点点头，嗯了一声。

“所以，你也觉得这店里的风水好的无可再好了吧？”穆勒咧开嘴，冲诺伊尔一笑。

诺伊尔一愣，虽觉哪里不对，但算算已点了三次头，这次便摇摇头，摆出一副不以为然的表情。

“哦？不是吗？那是为何？”穆勒看着诺伊尔，嬉皮笑脸。

诺伊尔大皱其眉，心里暗道话都是你说，我怎知道是为什么。可他的座位正对着门边三人，又不便给穆勒摆脸色比手势，僵在那里，无言可对。穆勒瞧他脸色，志得意满，肚里大笑不已，幸好此时志不在捉弄他，便又清了清嗓子，自己接了下去：“啊，我明白了，这里堂前一棵大树，端端正正的顶心煞，凭你多好的风水，招起晦气也不含糊。虽然财进得快，散的也快，说不定还有人员流散等事。好在这也不难办，只消把树砍了便安然无事，对吧？”

诺伊尔终于听出来他葫芦里卖的是什么药，心内偷笑，故作高深的又摇摇头。

“是了是了，我的疏忽。这树瞧着也有些年头了，是株古树，且枝繁叶茂，又高又大，分叉极多，一旦构成煞，绝非寻常办法可解，贸然砍掉必有祸端。哎，可惜这满堂好风水，再也难救了。”穆勒语调惋惜，听起来比真话还真，桌子下面却给了诺伊尔一脚，示意他表态。

“我瞧却不见得。”穆勒故意把声音放的极大，那边老板的脸阵红阵白，顾不上再理门口老人，一步一步只往两人这边挪来。诺伊尔也不看他，语调平稳的接完了最后一句。

“你是说……”穆勒听见背后脚步声，抬起头，冲诺伊尔挤眉弄眼，“哦！原来如此！我……”

 

“两位高人适才所言当真半点不差，不知解救之法为何？还请两位不吝赐教！”

穆勒还没说完，老板已凑上来，奴颜卑辞，冲着两人连连行礼，满口只说店里早年生意确实好，这些年趋势却不大妙，已亏损了好几个月，伙计也走了几个，还有这等老东西每天干坐着不给钱等等事端。说了半天，看了一眼桌上，又骂小二没上好茶，怠慢高人。啰啰嗦嗦，只求穆勒能给个化解之法，情愿重谢。

穆勒恼他欺负老人，故意装腔作势，拿出高人的款儿来，翘了二郎腿，一脸无可不可，只推化煞难度甚高，身边没带诸般法器，加之旅途困顿，行囊不足，亦无心筹备。待老板再三苦求，方才勉为其难的表示若有一百两银子，倒也勉强可以一试。

老板好生踌躇，小心翼翼的打听是否可以便宜一些，小本生意赚钱不易。穆勒也不和他废话，施施然往外走，路过适才被老板扔到地上的铁壶，随手捡起，往背后一扔。

“我看这铁壶也是老板店内老物，又是用作烧水泡茶，生财之道皆本于此，自然亦是煞气凝聚之所。年深日久，怕是已不堪再用。然则此物在此已久，与店内运气息息相关，若是有个什么，怕会影响……”

诺伊尔跟在他背后，伸手接住，知道穆勒意在吓唬人，脸上不动声色，掌中暗运内劲，那铁壶年纪本老，壶壁又薄，被他双掌一合，直接被按成了铁饼。随手卷了几下，又将壶嘴折过，捏了几捏，变成根铁棍，轻轻一弯，又弄成个铁环。举重若轻，行如无事，如名厨揉湿面，如顽童捏软泥。老板和小二只道是神仙下凡，看得张口结舌，呆在当场，只有那名老者依然茫然看着眼前茶水，仿佛身边一切都没有发生。

“也罢，老板既然有难处，我也不强求。只要成本价八十两，明日我来助老板化煞如何？”穆勒见好就收，顺手将铁环接过来，慢慢把玩。

老板点头如捣蒜，只差跪下来磕头谢恩，恭恭敬敬，要送穆勒出门。穆勒却不就走，回身扶起门边老者，搀出门外。

“还有一句话要送给老板，进门都是客，诋毁客人乃是大忌，若是常犯此忌，便是风水再佳，也无济于事。”

 

两人扶着老者，走出茶馆。穆勒见了小二和他说话的模样，知道老人有些耳背，也跟着大了嗓门，慢慢问他姓字名谁，是否记得家住何处。老人却依然一副呆滞的表情，茫然看着他俩，似乎是听懂了穆勒的问话，又似乎没听懂，嘴里含糊不清的说着什么，半天也没问出结果。穆勒此时心情大好，也不气馁，叫诺伊尔搀着老人，自己准备在街上问问，看是否有人见过这位老爷子，知道他家住何处。

“托……托马斯？”老人的下颚抖动了几下，似是费了很大的力气，突然喊了一句。

两人都是一愣，你看我我看你，不知是否该回答他。穆勒在茶馆里长篇大论，却绝口没提自己姓名来历，出来之后与诺伊尔几句闲聊，也没提及名字。穆勒转转眼珠，确认之前并未见过这位老先生，又想托马斯这名字十分常见，多半是老者亲朋好友之中有同名之人，那也不足为奇。握着老人的手，轻拍两下，便要继续前行。

“托马……斯？”

老人的目光直直盯着前方，眼神僵硬浑浊。布满老茧的手掌微微颤动，含糊着又喊了一句。

穆勒握住他的手，粗糙的触感伴随着不正常的体温从掌心划过。手指微抬，指尖触到老者手腕，只觉得脉搏时快时慢，十分紊乱。

“哎，我在这儿呢。”

穆勒看着老人的样子，没来由的心里难过起来，又想老人既然一直喊这名字，说不定有能送他回家的线索，便将老人的手掌紧紧握住，答应了一声。

“你……”老人一点点转过头，空洞黯淡的目光盯着穆勒的脸，似乎在极力辨认什么。两人不知老人意欲何为，都不敢乱动。老人认了半日，脚下突然一动，朝着街道另一头迈了一步。

“回来了……就……一起……回……家……”

穆勒有些发愣，心里莫名一酸。他晃晃脑袋，定下心来，挽住老人手臂，和诺伊尔两人一左一右将他扶稳，陪着他一步步挪向前方。

 

不多时，两人扶着老者，走到城郊一栋独门独户的小院前。一对面色凝重的中年夫妇听到声音迎了出来，见到老人，瞬间喜容满面，不住的道谢，将老人搀至里屋躺好，又摆上茶水点心，请两人进屋也坐。穆勒正饥火难耐，也不推辞，伸手便要大快朵颐，转念一想，又觉有些无礼，便耐了性子，探问老人情况。那中年男子自称是老人之子，只说父亲近年来精神时有不济，又时常不记得身边小事，两人只道老人年高健忘，也没在意，老人有时爱往城里茶馆坐坐，因是熟门熟路，也就由得他去。最近却似情况严重了些，有时吃过了饭，转头却又说没吃，有时明明忘了吃饭，却硬说吃过了，去茶馆也是越来越晚归，这几日甚至接连忘了带钱，还得小二上门来讨。今日眼看过了打烊时分还未回家，夫妻二人去寻了一圈，却没见人，正在家里着急，天幸二位将他送了回来等等。说了一会，又将二人重谢了一番。

穆勒忍了半天，目光直往点心盘子里瞟，好容易等他说了个空，赶紧打断：“老爷子这般情况，还是在家静养更好，若是要外出，最好也有人跟随照顾为佳。不知老爷子如何称呼？”

“小道长说的是，我们一定注意。家父名叫盖德，盖德·穆勒。”

穆勒心里一震，脱口问道：“老爷子生平亲友里，可有一个名叫托马斯的？”

夫妇二人面面相觑，想了半天，都摇摇头。

穆勒打个哈哈，暗道自己想太多，正要扯开话题，那边穆勒夫人却突然开口：“啊，若说有倒也有一位，二十一年前，那时我头胎生了个男孩，起名就叫托马斯。谁知道，大约是我们和这孩子缘分浅薄，刚满一岁不久，竟让人盗走了。”

穆勒夫人说到这里，颇有些感伤，叹了口气：“我们多方托人寻找无果，反倒让人讹了不少银两去，最后也只有死了这条心。幸好后来几个孩子都没再出事，平平安安长大成人。前些天老爷子突然提到这名字，我们也没往心里去，老人家记不得眼前琐事，倒把陈年旧事记得清楚也是平常，你不说，我都快忘了。”

“那……那……”穆勒嘴唇颤动，“你们没想再见过他吗？”

“都这么多年了，也不知这孩子是否还在人世，还有什么可盼望的，他若当真未死，也只盼他能好好活着，再无所求了。”

诺伊尔偷眼看了下穆勒，只见他脸色泛青，一副魂不守舍的模样，悄悄伸手过去拍拍他背，接过话茬：“听说几十年前，有位天下第一名捕，也唤作盖德穆勒，抓获罪犯之众，破获案件之多至今无人能及。我瞧老爷子精神虽然不济，身体也还硬朗，不似寻常老人，不知……”

“那都是些老黄历了，家父退休的早，后来又出了些意外，我家从此再无人混迹江湖，还提来做什么。”穆勒先生摆摆手，似是不愿提起这事，“不知两位如何称呼？两位将家父送回，我们自当有所报答。”

“我……呃……”穆勒喉头哽住了一般，咳嗽了两声，终于接了下去，“我叫托尼，嗯，托尼·梅苏特。”

他说话时眼神闪烁，词句吞吐，任谁也看得出不是实话，穆勒夫妇对视一眼，暗暗皱眉。穆勒却没管这些，伸手过去抓着穆勒先生的衣袖，语调有些急促，“我瞧老先生状态不是太好，我这里有些清心凝神的法门，或许对他有些作用，若是……”

穆勒先生上下打量了穆勒一眼，见他道袍陈旧，面有风霜之色，只是个穷困潦倒的小道士，皱起眉头，端起茶碗，顺势挣脱了穆勒拽着自己衣袖的手，又给妻子丢了个眼色：“小道长多虑了，生老病死乃是人间常态，岂有可以挽回的。老父的身体我们自会妥善照顾，就不劳小道长费心了。”

穆勒夫人从钱袋里掏出一把铜钱，递了过来：“两位将老父送回，些许报酬不成敬意。天色已晚，我们还要服侍老人歇息，就不多留二位了。”

穆勒脸上阵红阵白，不情不愿站起身，尴尬不已。穆勒夫妇话虽说的客气，意思却明明白白将自己当做了江湖骗子。他一时难以辩驳，只得摇摇头，将铜钱推了回去，转身离开。出门没走几步，听到背后门户落锁之声，蓦地一阵心烦意乱，双手抱头，蹲在地上。

 

“你不敢自报姓名，是怕太过巧合，他们反而不信？”诺伊尔蹲在他身边。

“不是。”穆勒沮丧的摇摇头，“师父说十八年前，他从人贩子手里将我带上山时我才三岁左右，他只道这名字是随口乱起的，本想给我改个名，没想到卜了一卦，又发现这名字与我颇为相宜，就没改。这名字确实极为寻常，若当真只是我自己胡思乱想，也……可是……”

“可是你看着那位老人家，总觉得亲切？想帮帮他？”

穆勒没有答他，过了片刻，点了点头。

诺伊尔凑到他耳边：“你再稍等两个时辰，晚上咱们一起溜进去，瞧瞧那位老人家如何？”

 

诺伊尔合上窗户，听了听四周寂无人声，将桌上油灯点燃。穆勒站在床边，看着裹在毛毯中的老人，听着他短促而沉重的呼吸声，与窗外木叶飘落之声相合，发起呆来。

“你之前说有什么法子，怎么还不试试？”诺伊尔将声音压至最小，“老人家多半睡觉轻，耽搁久了怕会醒来，最好快些。”

“那位……先生说的其实不错，生老病死皆是无可逆转之事，我能做的，不过稍作缓解罢了。而且……”

“那你之前怀疑的……”

穆勒摆摆手，示意他不必再说。沉吟一会，走到老人眼前，双掌轻按上布满皱纹的脸颊，闭上双目。

“还异归真，引神离魂，灵心应意，自在乾坤……”

他念了一阵，突然睁开双眼，眼中灵光闪烁，胜于明星，指尖亦有光芒散出。穆勒将脸一点点凑近，额头轻触老者眉心，又重新闭上眼。只是这次眼珠却在眼皮之下接连转动，像是在找寻什么。

 

过了一炷香时分，穆勒额头微微见汗，掌中光亮却不减。诺伊尔皱着眉，不知是否该打断他施法，正在犹豫不决，一直昏睡不醒的盖德穆勒呼吸突然一轻，睁开双眼。

“你是得意门的人？”

 

穆勒遽然一惊，松开双手，后退两步。他法术突然被打断，胸口气血震荡，喘息几下平复下来：“是。您……怎么知道的？”

盖德冲他笑笑，双手支在床沿，坐了起来，又招手示意穆勒过来：“别紧张，我和你门中前辈有些交情，看你施法便猜到了，真是有劳你了。你叫什么名字？”

“我……”穆勒犹豫片刻，“这法术也不算什么，您别客气。我叫托马斯。”

“哦……”盖德仔细打量穆勒的脸，目光闪动，沉默了一下，露出微笑，脸上皱纹也跟着神采飞扬起来。

“你小小年纪就有如此修为，真是天纵英才。门中一切都还好吧？”

穆勒与他四目相对，心里一阵阵的难过，着实堵的慌，想要报以微笑，却有些笑不出来，只好扯了扯嘴角：“您过奖了，托您的福，门中一切都好。”

盖德握着穆勒的手，点头微笑，又示意诺伊尔，劳驾他把窗户打开。阵阵秋风吹过，两片落叶顺着窗户，飞进房间，穆勒怕盖德着凉，帮他把毯子掖了掖。

“夜深寒重，您……”

“呵呵，你这法术该只有一时之效吧？要休息的日子还长着呢，何必忙在这会。”盖德似乎知道他要说什么，拍了拍他手背，“那边柜子上有个紫檀五彩螺钿盒子，麻烦你去拿给我。”

穆勒答应一声，双手捧了盒子，交到盖德手里。盖德将盒子打开，露出一把造型古怪的短刀来。刀鞘和刀柄都是象牙制作，刀刃却不似寻常金属，不知是什么东西，形状与象牙倒也相差仿佛，盖德轻轻一弹，鸣响之声轻盈尖锐，绵延不绝。

诺伊尔突然想起什么，倒吸一口气：“久闻老先生当年是天下第一名捕，功勋卓著。寻常捕快立下大功，得蒙恩赏，多是些神兵利器，到老先生这里因功劳太多太大，赏无可赏，便将天地间五种异宝之一的‘闻麟之牙’做了一把刀，赠予了老先生。莫非……”

“这些陈年旧事，我都快忘了，想不到还有人记得。”盖德哈哈一笑，将闻麟牙刀放到穆勒手里，“这东西我本想留给子孙，可惜他们现在也用不上了，若是带进棺材，却也可惜。难得你我有缘，就送了给你吧。”

穆勒将下唇咬的发白，双手将刀捧起：“我听夫人说，您原有位孙子也叫托马斯，要是您不嫌弃，我也叫您一声爷爷，行吗？”

盖德有些惊讶，但听他语出至诚，含笑点头。穆勒将刀收好，双膝跪地，恭恭敬敬，磕了三个头，又喊了一声爷爷。

“托马斯，好孩子，快起来。”盖德将他拉到床边坐下，又将他从头到脚，仔细端详一遍。穆勒瞧他精神又有些委顿，牢牢握着他手，默念宁心咒，助他提振精神。

半晌，盖德长叹一声，目光转过，似是望向窗外月明星稀，又似是凝视房中一灯如豆。他心里明白，穆勒这法术只是治标之道，若待一觉醒来，只怕又将恢复原状。灯火晃动中，昔年刀光剑影，金戈铁马，兄弟意气，肝胆相照，尽在眼前缓缓流过。良久良久，他的精力再也难以支持，终于合上双眼，沉沉睡去。

 

“屋顶风大，咱们又没吃晚饭，你可别睡着了，小心染上风寒。”诺伊尔看穆勒躺在屋顶上，握着闻麟牙刀，半天不言不动，时值深秋，已然有些寒意，两人的棉衣大氅却都还在当铺，只好除下外袍，帮他盖上。穆勒翻个身冲着他，摇了摇头，没有答话。

“我说，你向来不随便受人恩惠，莫非这位老先生……”

“我适才用的法术，叫做‘天心眼’，能够宁人思虑，明人心智，对付失忆之症，颇有效验。”穆勒终于开口，却没有回答他。

“哦……那当初我中招失忆，你怎么没给我用这个？”他突然说及其它，诺伊尔知道必有后文，没有计较，还顺着他口气接了一句。

穆勒又翻了个身，双眼望天：“这‘天心眼’，乃是以心为媒，以我之心观人之心，一旦生效，施法者将能看到对方心中复原的记忆。可人心何等微妙，记忆何等幽深，岂是区区法术便能轻易观之？因此只能以自身为凭，顺其心，依其意，倚仗意念一瞬，方有望成功。”

“意即……若你要对我施这法术，只能在我心里想着你的时候，才能灵验？”

穆勒点点头，却又沉默了片刻，这才接了下去：“当然，主人开门揖客，自是最好。但如主人身体虚弱，或是意识不存，则外客也可强行进入，效果仍是一般，只是此法本就极耗心力，若是用强，恐怕会伤及自身。”

“那……”

“不论如何，那些你听过的传说，江湖上流传的故事，我适才，全都看过了。”穆勒将外袍用力裹了裹，又打了个哈欠，看起来困倦已极。

“嗨，醒醒，别睡。”诺伊尔将他拖着坐起，让他靠在自己肩上，又握住他手掌，运功帮他抵挡寒风，“要不，你把老爷子的故事讲给我听听？”

“嗯？”穆勒勉强振作精神，“古人有以诗文下酒，你如今想以传说当晚饭吗？”

“也差不多吧。”诺伊尔揉了揉他的脑袋，“你要记的东西那么多，说出来，我也帮你记着不好吗？再说江湖上那些零乱的传说就已如此精彩，回头你再去茶馆给人讲讲，让天下千千万万人一起记着，岂不更妙？”

穆勒噗的一声笑了出来：“这想法倒不错，就怕我讲的不好，堕了老爷子威名。”

诺伊尔忍俊不禁，伸手过去捏他脸：“我还以为你就没长脸皮这东西呢，居然也会谦虚。就凭你之前在茶馆里和老板说风水那两下子，大江南北，哪个说书先生比得上你？”

“那个啊，他敢对老爷子无理，活该让他见识见识道爷骗……咳，赚钱的手段。”

“好，小道爷还有什么手段，明早再叫他一一领教。现在总可以说说故事了吧？”

“嗯，待我想想……”穆勒揉了揉太阳穴，“要不就从四十年前的武林大会说起？那时候……哦！老天！三清帝君！无量天尊！”

“怎么了？”

穆勒大大咳嗽了几声，清了清嗓子。

“有位高人，虽是我门中前辈，但武林中也大大有名，道法神通绝高之外，武功也是极强，英俊潇洒风流倜傥，更加不用多说。当年纵横江湖，罕逢敌手，人都称他武林之王侯，江湖之帝君。你可听说过？”

“自然听过。”

穆勒双眼放光，神神秘秘的凑到诺伊尔耳边。

“那你可知道，他俩在四十年前的武林大会便已相识，这位武林之王侯，江湖之帝君，还给老爷子讲过睡前故事？”

END


End file.
